This invention deals with a handlebar attachment which serves to hold beverage cans.
In order to permit motorcycle and bicycle riders to enjoy beverages while riding, various types of can holding devices have been proposed, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,175 to Wagnon. Devices of this type provide handlebar mounted containers in which beverage cans can be temporarily stored between drinks. However, such devices have not enjoyed widespread acceptance or commercial success for a number of reasons, primarily because they do not hold the beverage cans securely enough to avoid rattling of the can and spilling of the contents. The can is capable of shifting around in the holder and is thus shaken and spilled when bumps and other rough spots are encountered by the motorcycle or bicycle. It is possible for the beverage can to fall completely out of the holder when particularly unever terrain is encountered. In addition, the can holding devices sometimes move on the handlebar due to the insecure manner in which they are clamped or otherwise attached thereto. Existing can holders are further characterized by excessive cost and undue complexity, as well as being difficult and time consuming to attach to and remove from the handlebar.
The present invention provides a simple handlebar mounted can holding device which is a significant improvement compared to existing devices having the same purpose. In accordance with the invention, a hollow body suitable for receiving a standard beverage can has a C-clamp arrangement which permits it to be easily and securely attached to the handlebar of a motorcycle or bicycle. The body has a drain hole in the bottom and a split ring at the top for gripping of the side wall of the can. The can projects upwardly out of the body of the device and is engaged at the top by a hinged lid which serves to securely maintain the can in a stable position to avoid spilling of its contents when rough terrain is being traversed. The lid can be pivoted upwardly for insertion or removal of the can, and detents or any other suitable arrangement may be provided to hold the lid in the raised position and also in the lowered position.